heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-02 Dark Mirrors: Part I
When you come out of the storm, you won't be the same person who walked in. That's what this storm's all about." -- Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore For those familiar with her stepping disks, something is obviously wrong with Illyana's. Instead of a clean, smooth circle the edges are warped and ragged, arms of energy lashing out like a Jacob's Ladder. But at least everyone arrives safely and the portal quickly winks out. With the Darklord, that other Limbo-ruler that like Illyana opposes the Great Limbo Merge, holding Limbo out-of-time in relation to Earth, Illyana has had time to do some research but also to recruit some allies. Though it pricks her pride, Illyana went looking for help from the magical community in addition to the X-Men.. The land changes quickly here, and that sense of an edge isn't just in the change from dry, dusty ground to thick, jungle-like vegetation. It's in the air, like a breath of cold wind against the back of the neck. The evil that is a part of Limbo that makes most who come here decidedly uncomfortable as it plucks at those dark desires within and tries to draw them out. But in that dark jungle is like the difference between fear and terror. The sky overhead moves from blood red to inky darkness, casting their destination into shadow. "They've had to come close to the edge, where their realm and mine are bleeding into each other. It means they should be relatively close and they don't have absolute dominion of the dimension." Illyana says in a recap for any that had missed it or forgot from briefing them on the op. The white-costumed young woman opens her hand and the image of a crystal, about the size of a thumb, appears. "This is what we're looking for. It should be somewhere right front-and-center and lit up like a Christmas tree. I can feel it. That way." Magik says, pointing off into the dense foliage. "I need to get in close enough and have the time to tweak the spell and get it to reverse. Then we get the hell out before the tear closes. Worse case, smash it and hopefully the pieces will be too small to start this problem all over again." Illyana shakes her head, looking at them all gravely. "I don't know what's over there and I won't be able to use my teleportation and my magics will be severely compromised." Finally she looks over to Cyclops, since he's usually the one that calls the shots for most of them. Cyclops nods to Illyana, Storm, and Nightcrawler. He doesn't know Tigra, but this hardly seems like a time for introductions. His command is to his teammates, not necessarily to her. It's not a power struggle-of which he's had many in the past-that seems prudent at this part. "Here's what I want. Storm, see if you can create a dense fog for us. But be subtle-we need something real widespread and something that hides us, not something that points us out. We travel through the foliage, not on the open trails, and using the general direction as a guide. We're not sure what's out here or what's coming. Go slow. Careful." Cyclops nods to Tigra now and embarks out towards some of the cover. Being behind enemy lines with little intel is a good way to end up dead. Defensively aggressive, he'd say if this were a training session. Ororo's connection with the elements gives her some awareness of her environment at all times. On Earth, it means she can feel when something is out of sync with its natural patterns. In Limbo... it means much the same, she is surprised to find. While she is disoriented for a few moments after arriving, she immediately feels the pressing sense of... wrongness that's seeped into the world. She doesn't like it. But, it is interesting, she has to admit. She hadn't been sure if her powers would even work when not, technically, on Earth. Perhaps her mother's mystical heritage allows for her to be connected to other worlds as well? Who knows. "My powers do not seem to be compromised. That should be easy enough, Cyclops," she reports, and begins to begin to alter the humidity of the area, slowly building up towards a fog. To be truly subtle, it has to be a gentle process. Kurt isn't a stranger to.. strange dimensions. Teleporting into this one simply brings a "Oh Lucy, I'm home!" from the German. Still, he's crouched, yellow eyes surveying the landscape. He can feel the evil prickling at that bit of demon that lies within him.. and he can feel it want to come to the surface. He grimaces, and straightens. "Should be easy to find, ja. In gloom such as this?" Like a Christmas tree. Catching those with him, Kurt nods to Scott before looking out in the jungle. His part is.. comfortable. Known. He always takes to the trees, serving both as lookout and... well.. lookout. "Blue from above!" he adds, just in case anyone may have forgotten that fact. *BAMF* Tree bound. Although not the most typical magically gifted heroine, Tigra does not a few things about magic, but this is definitely an outlier in her experiences. The practically palpable presence of evil causes her tail to flick about with agitation, and her fur ripple periodically. She absently flexes her fingers, extending and then relaxing her claws. She takes a deep breathing, trying to steady herself as they shake themselves out at the edge of the jungle. "A big cat given the chance to prowl through a jungle. I should be as happy as someone switching to Geico," Tigra says before slipping in the foliage, senses peeled, and moving as silently as she can. As Cyclops gives the word, the group heads into the dense vegetation, crossing that invisible line between Illyana's Limbo and that which belongs to... someone else. The plants here seem too large. Too lush, and when stems are broken they weep blood instead of any sort of sticky sap. It's hard to move quietly for those lacking in beyond-human agility and are limited to walking on the ground. The trees rise up, huge and covered in vines and other plant-life. What little visibility there was is diminished more as Storm summons a fog around them and while she's able to sense the weather patterns and bend them to her bidding, they seem to resist, making her force than more than coax. From above, and having the best view, Nightcrawler can see flickering lights in the darkness. It takes him a moment before he realizes what they remind him of. Himself. The way his eyes glow in the darkness. "Yeah, well this isn't your average jungle." Illyana tells Tigra, her voice low as she works on making her way through the jungle without sounding like a crashing rhino. Cyclops brings a finger up to his mouth and looks to Illyana and Tigra. True, he's always the paranoid one. But now, more than most, it seems like he might have a pretty darn good reason. He plods along as quickly but quietly as he can. To the outsiders, he looks to be completely calm and in command. On the inside? That's a different story. Demons, trees that weep blood, and other worldly bent on hegemony, would all be cause for concern on their own. Here it is modus operandi. He checks his optic blast setting on his visor, opening up the throttle a few clicks. It's where he prefers to be- in the trees, even if they feel so very strange under his hands, feet, and tail. "We are being watched, I feel.." but if those eyes are watching them, his own yellow eyes peer out into the darkness, glowing in the gloom, watching for them as well. Beware, ye demons who seek to do them ill! Kurt doesn't teleport from tree to tree, but rather takes the leaps, testing branches as they go, wanting to keep slightly ahead as a sort of 'look out'. "The elements seem to be more... aware, resistant," Storm whispers, curiously. She doesn't like breaking Scott's ordered silence, but this difference, she feels, is worth reporting. She wonders if this is a natural thing for Limbo, and if perhaps, there was a time when Earth was more like this- not the bleeding plants and creepy feeling, but the sense of /life/ in things. Did their world feel like this before its health was slowly eroded by the hands of its children? "Well Geico's not your average insurance company," Tigra murmurs to no one in particular. The atmosphere's too oppressive to get in a good quipping mood. She moves along effortlessly, foliage barely rustling to show her passage. She moves a few paces, pauses to sniff the air and listen, then moves again, acting as a scout on the ground, in counterpart to Kurt in the trees. Storm's whisper causes a flicker of anger-fueled annoyance in Cyclops. Didn't he just tell her to *be quiet*? It dies back down after that brief surge, but seems to bubble down deep, lingering as Tigra offers more commentary. Nightcrawler moves easily through the trees, fingers and toes catching handholds. Those other shining lights in the darkness wink out, reappear further away. Satisfaction and pride thrills through him as they flee his approach and there's the strong desire to chase after them. Drive them before him. He can always teleport back in the blink of an eye, right? The forces at Storm commands certainly seem stronger than what Storm is used to, and while they bend to her whim they need a constant hand to keep them from sliding back to their former state. Scents tickle at Tigra's nose. Enticing. But she has the feeling of being watched. It's so strong and when she finally looks over... It's Nightcrawler that draws her eyes. Cyclops nods to Storm and files the information away in the back of his mind. But his idle thoughts dissipate once Nightcrawler informs them they're being watched. The fog should keep them safer from long range attacks, but once someone's inside the inner perimeter, there's bound to be some issues. His neck moves back and forth on a swivel and his eyes behind the visor scout. He's intent to bring the fight to them, if given the opportunity. Storm stays silent now, frowning to herself as she tries to get a sense of what is causing the resistance. She's now becoming more sure this is /not/ the result of it being a world untouched by industry and being healthier. No. This is connected to that sense of wrongness. Maybe the Earth did have more of a will herself once upon a time, but it was not one like this. With each move through the gloom, he can easily see in the darkness. Each handhold, tail-hold brings him closer, and those creatures of the darkness that watch, further away. Kurt can feel that demon rise in him; yellow eyes glow, and the fuzz on the back of his neck rises, not in fear, but in.. jubilation. There's that thrill that begins to course through his veins. He is a son of a demon, and they will fall down before him! Still, he resists the urge to go further ahead, leaving those who rely upon him behind- the teachings of the Church telling him that he should help shepherd others, to keep them safe. A sacred duty. The tigress's pauses begin to last longer as she sniffs at the air, trying to pin down what she's smelling. Tigra's movements become a bit more predatory during her next advance, though, instincts telling her that something is watching her. Something, or someone. She hunkers down trying to stay further out of sight, belly almost to the ground. After moving a few yards, she stops and looks around again, and her gaze locks onto Nightcrawler and she watches him intently. Perhaps it's because Nightcrawler denied that dark instinct that those winking, blinking lights choose that moment to attack. They fell back before Nightcrawler's lead, but now they come in from the back. They've lived here, are part of this place and are so much better at being quiet. Still, their rush causes the plants to shake, to sight and flutter and snap back, giving a very brief warning before those eyes are seen and then the bodies attached to them. They look like someone crossed an ape and a demon and once they're seen shrill shrieks rise from him as they leap first for Illyana and Cyclops at the back, and then Storm. It's not those incoming demonic creatures that come for Tigra. There's a soft *BAMF!* and the smell of brimstone and then something is tackling her down across the jungle floor. Even through the shadows, Nightcrawler's familiar form can be made out, those glowing eyes and pointed fangs. But all he wears is a loincloth. "Pretty." He purrs at the kitty Illyana is no stranger to combat, ducking back and then the shadows are chased back as she pulls her Soulsword from the ether and drives it through the chest of the thing that leaped on her, making it squeal in pain as it dies. Cyclops lowers himself, gaining more cover, and turns on his heels. As he does so he's bringing his hand up to the side of his head. With a tap of the button he shoots out an optic blast at those who would attack him. There's a pit of worry in his stomach for a split second, knowing he needs to ensure that his teammate, up in the trees and out alone, gets some ranged attack assistance. With the elements resisting her, it's easier to draw herself up with a gust of air than it is to try and slow down her attacker. Sparks begin to dance between her fingers as she builds up a charge, the air filling with the scent of ozone just before she strikes at the ape-demon thing with a bolt of electricity. Kurt is ahead, leading the group, watching.. and those glowing yellow eyes that were before him, receding in the dark are quieted. He's undoubtedly in the shadows, that place where he feels the safest and most secure. Pausing, however, as he catches the sound of movement, he climbs higher before there comes a *BAMF* from him, towards the back of the group, leaping upon one of those ape-creatures, making it roll-roll-roll.. and the familiar feel of the heat of the optic blast near him sets him off once again, the soft *BAMF* sounding again, setting him back into the trees. "I think you singed some fur.." Tigra's tail twitches as she hears plants shaking, but it's too distant from her for her to identify the danger. Still, she tears her gaze from Nightcrawler and starts to look about, just in time for the creatures to attack the others. Before she has a chance to respond, she's attacked as well, but by someone very unexpected, and thankfully easier on the eyes, at least. Not that this registers at first, as she rolls with tackle, trying to twist free. As she struggles, she recognizes his scent, and then his voice. "What the hell you playing at?" she snarls, before realizing he's wearing a whole lot less than he was up in the trees. "How come you're wearing even less than me?" The creatures are blown back by Cyclops' optic blast and Illyana gets her blade free of the one she stabbed. The demonthing that Storm electrifies jerks and twitches before falling to the ground in a smoking heap. Those that managed to dodge Cyclops' blast move through the trees with frightening speed, around and past the group of heroes. "I think that stealth is kinda blown." Tigra was tackled out of the line of sight of anyone else, and so can't see the other Nightcrawler. The loinclothed one closes that small distance towards her, grinning wide at her question. "To feel the breath of the trees. The kiss of the night wind. Don't you want to come and explore it?" One three-fingered hand reaches out to try to brush some of Tigra's long hair back from her face when there's the flash from Storm's lightening bolt. His head turns, eyes narrowing a bit. He curses in German and then there's another *BAMF* and just like that, he's gone. Illyana sways suddenly on her feet, and she grabs something for support as her knees give out for a moment. "We gotta hurry." She says through gritted teeth, nodding forward. Cyclops nods and wastes no time, not even stopping to inspect what he's hit. He does ensure all of his teammates are still standing, but then it's time to act. "Magik's right. Go!" He bursts into a sprint, thankful for all of those hours of cardio considering the current team that has been assembled. As he runs, he's careful to avoid tripping, but Magik's right. Their cover has been blown. "Storm! Cover us from the air with lightning bolts!" With stealth no longer an option, Storm clears enough of the fog so that they have a better view of their surroundings, and rises into the air. She keeps the air around her team mates as still as she can, not wanting to blow away any scents that may be able to warn Tigra of impending attack from any direction. Dark clouds gather above her, crackling with energy and ready to strike when needed. Kurt can hear the movement all about him as the creatures scurry.. making their way back into the trees. Yellow eyes look up, around, and now, rather than moving hand over foot over tail, he takes the easier route- and in rapid (enough) succession, soft pops of that familiar sound come as he moves from branch to branch, tree to tree. If that succeeds as moving quicker, well.. Assuming she survives this, what may be the most disturbing thing for Tigra about this experience is how very, very real "Nightcrawler" seems to her, and that his offer is, briefly, tempting. She pulls back from the hand reaching out for her, but her instinct to try to grab it, to grapple, isn't acted upon, the order to do lost in the mail. The flash of lightening draws her attention, and so she doesn't see Nightcrawler teleport away, but she feels the breeze it generates. Stifling a brief growl she tries to rejoin the others. "Where's Nightcrawler?" she calls out. "What's he playing at?" As they make their way closer to their target, light can be seen through the trees. The fog makes it hard to see if they're still being watched but it doesn't matter anymore. They're expected. The jungle gives way abruptly to a clearing with an ancient stone structure rising with steep stairs to the heavens above. And there, shining, is the crystal they're looking for. The light it gives off throws into sharp relief the figure that stands beside it. Dark skin, white hair and features that are painfully familiar. But she is not a mirror to the X-Man who floats above. Her eyes glow red, instead of white and small horns crest her brow. When she smiles, sharp fangs are visible as is the tail that twitches behind her. She's wearing what looks like a black bikini, with strips of black leather covering her from shoulders to wrists and hips to cloven feet. Illyana recognizes her. Not just as the Storm they know, but the mentor she had. "Ororo." The blonde sorceress whispers, sadness heavy on her words. "So. It's true then." The demonic Ororo says, taking a step forward. Her gaze rests on Storm for a long moment before finally moving to Illyana. And now that amused smile fades. "You. You cannot stop me. And now that I know it is *you*," Her words are thick with venom. Hatred. "Taking your realm will be all the sweeter." Clouds start to roil and boil above, and thunder cracks. Storm can feel the demonic Ororo's control of the weather, and how it leaps to her commands, eager for her while it was reluctant for the X-Man. "Come, my children!" Ororo says, her voice rolling like the thunder above and more of the demons start to emerge from the jungle's edge. A lot more. Illyana looks over to Cyclops, her eyes hard and that moment of sadness gone. A snowflake melted. "I need to get to that crystal!" "Nightcrawler! One by one! Magik first!" Cyclops turns to Tigra and hopes he's in earshot of Storm. "Once Nightcrawler comes for you, make sure to set up a perimeter! /Protect Magik!/" Cyclops uses the dialogue between the Ororo's as an excuse to blast the demonic one from her perch. For Illyana to have safe passage, he's got to clear that demonic bitch off her pedestal. "She won't have to stop you. The rest of us will!" Well. That's unexpected. Ororo does not try to process the strangeness of seeing such a dark reflection of herself, and instead pushes it to the back of her mind as she advances. If she has a chance to get close, perhaps after Cyclops' blast throws her off balance, she may be able to have some form of advantage. The elements may bend easier to this other Ororo's will, but they still cannot harm her. And Storm has more than her powers to draw upon in a battle. Thank goodness for sparring sessions with Logan. The ending of the trees is both welcome and un- to Kurt. Now, he has to set his feet on the ground. Landing with a soft *thud*, he twists about, yellow eyes tracking back to Tigra. "Was?" //What?// As he turns back around to see the tableau before him, Kurt's gaze moves up. "Ah..." he begins. Scott's voice, however, comes through even as the demons are summoned. He can feel them, and snapping his attention back, calls, "They are coming.." The demons. As if that needed to be said. His aid, however, is required.. and immediately, he reaches out for Magik, a grim, pointed-toothed smile on his face. "We will do this, leibschen.. together." Time to get to that crystal! *BAMF* "When Nightcrawler comes for me?! He almo--" Yeah let's not finish that comment, Tigra. And then Nightcrawler appears again to grab Magik. "What's the deal with his clothes?!" Seeing their objective she starts for the crystal, running full speed to shorten the distance Kurt will have to teleport with her, and trying to leap or dodge around any demons that come her way. Dark Ororo raises a hand as Cyclops' optic blast shoots out, smashing into a shield that flares into visibility at the assault. Arcane runes flare white-hot and then the shield splinters under the assault, the demonic woman blown backwards before the winds catch her and buoy her upwards. "You'll pay for that. I'll strip your skin from your *hide*." The dark Weather Witch snarls and lightning bolts start to rain down around Scott even as the demons leap at him. Some are caught in the rain of electricity, screams and the stench of burnt flesh filling the air as they try to bear Cyclops down to the ground. Others chase after Tigra, taloned hands grabbing for her, trying to drag her back down the steps though so far she's quick enough to keep ahead of them. Illyana puts her hand in Kurt's without hesitation and a moment later they're at the top of the crumbling structure. Trusting to her teammates, most of those people she's called family for years, Illyana ignores the demonic Ororo and the demons making their way up and reaches for the crystal, starting to chant. Storm glides over to the platform when Kurt's BAMF is echoed by another from behind her and arms, blue and fuzzy and familiar close around her. "I've waited lifetimes for this." Nightcrawler's voice says at her ear before teleporting again in rapid succession. A favorite fuzzy-trick to weaken his opponent. Cyclops is overcome as he's attacked at all angles and becomes buried under demons. It's not all bad. He's hoping to use their bodies as insulation from the lightning strikes. He stays low for a moment, as the demons begin to slash at his body, waiting until the Dark Ororo becomes distracted and then, with a wide blast, attempts to blow the demons off him by force. Storm has no defense against this sort of disorientation. Maybe it's something she should work on with /her/ Kurt after this. She does, however, manage to swing her head back to slam towards not-Kurt's face with the back of her head before she loses all sense of direction. Quick and nimble is Tigra, dancing away from demonic hands and gnashing teeth, though not completely unscathed, as a couple lines of blood attest. She dive rolls under one lashing arm, popping up to try to slug another demon close at hand. Her movements let her watch wide areas of the battlefield, snapshot like, and now sees the newest version of the Doublemint Twins. "Nightcrawler! You've got a copycat!" Kurt is torn now.. he doesn't want to leave Illyana alone here, but he can't possibly leave his other teammates alone to fend for themselves either. Together, they're stronger. Alone, well.. they can be picked off, and easily. Yellow eyes gaze out from his perch, and he encourages his friend to work.. quickly.. silently, so as not to interrupt her. Still.. orders are orders, when they can still be followed. Kurt takes a deep breath, and murmurs softly, "I will be right back." Now, the target? Storm. *BAMF* "I see!" Landing right beside her, glowing yellow eyes land upon the doppelganger of himself before he reaches to take Storm's hand. "It's me.. you're with me." He'll take her to Magik before the not-Kurt can go after her again. *BAMF* Claws and teeth tear into Scott's armored costume and into the tasty flesh beneath. Lightning hits the mass of bodies, current running through all of them but also somewhat lessened by the mass. It still makes Scott's hair stand on end a bit as he blasts the demons back. He can get to his feet though he's got a number of deep gashes and a few bites that he'll want to deal with before he starts leaking too much blood. And get them sterlizied because yikes! Left alone, Illyana continues to chant, the color of the crystal shifting as it turns in midair. Dark Ororo takes advantage of her vulnerability by reaching out to grab Illyana's long blond hair, jerking her head back and trying to pull her away. Tigra's arrival catches Ororo's attention and her free hand gestures to the catwoman. "You'll make a lovely pet." She hisses out, and Tigra feels her body start to warp and twist. Legs and arms start to shorten and her face tries to lengthen, becoming more cat than woman. "NO!" Nightcrawler snarls as Kurt teleports Storm away and quickly teleports after the pair of X-Men, leading with a punch to his other-self as he appears. Illyana's chanting spikes in pitch, faltering a moment as she's jerked back but she's busy. Luckily Ororo's a bit distracted turning Tigra into a kitty. Cyclops grimaces and fights to his feet, looking definitely worse for wear. Taking advantage of the momentary gap in attack, he now turns his attention to Dark Ororo as she grips Illyana. He unleashes an aimed optic blast, trying to hit the Dark Queen when she's not ready for it. Storm is, for the time being, mostly trying not to throw up or pass out. Sorry, Kurt, she's not gonna be much help in this fight. /Protect Magik!/ Kurt can hear it in ringing in his ears, but.. there was also the need to get his team around him, them.. to form that wall. Coming in to land, Kurt's taken by surprised by the punch, and is thrown backwards by the force of the blow, but more.. the fact that he simply unprepared for it. He keeps his feet, however, and shaking his head, yellow eyes gleam. "That will cost you dearly, mein doppleganger.." Leaping forward, he teleports up and above the 'not-Kurt' and the moment he appears, makes to fall atop the false, making a grab at the (other) demon's throat with his tail, ready to wrap it around.. and around.. "The hell I will," Tigra starts to snarl back at Ororo, but her snarl twists into a cry of fear as she feels her body betraying her, becoming more bestial, and primal instincts surge forward, trying to fight with her self-control. She stumbles, no longer able to balance upon two feet, but despite the severe attack on her very being, she tries to at least stumble into Ororo, try to distract her, even as she yowls in protest. Scott's blast slams into Ororo with the force to drop a normal person. But this Ororo isn't normal and while he interrupts her spell on Tigra and causes her to stumble back, she doesn't go down. She keeps her hold on Illyana and jerks the blonde closer, making a shield out of her for further attacks. Kurt 'ports in above the Nightcrawler, grabbing hold of him and his evil mirror grabs him back. There's another BAMF as the pair disappear, reappearing across the clearing, struggling with each other, and another Bamf, and another. It's hard to know which is doing the teleporting and which is winning. At least it's easy to tell them apart. Tigra's form is awkard, not quite cat, not quite cat-woman, and as she pitches herself against Ororo, she gets the woman's attention and ire, an eldritch blast tossing Tigra back down the stairs towards Cyclops. The demon turns her attention to Illyana then and dark, eldritch fire flares at ehr feet, climbing up over her body. Illyana's chanting shifts to a scream of both pain and rage, her white costume burning away along with her form. Cloven hooves, horns, tail and fangs emerge on her as well as Ororo forces Illyana into her Darkchilde form. "Stop denying yourself! You don't really want to stop me!" Ororo hisses at Illyana, before turning her attention down to Storm. "I know you can feel the power in her. Use it to fulfill your destiny." "Nightcrawler!!" Cyclops yells, a panicked scream from someone who is usually full of composure. When he sees Illyana go up in flames, he's not sure how much more time they have. He opens his throttle full power and is hoping the blue elf could get to him before something worse happens to Illyana. Storm is, at least, able to keep herself from passing out. In fact, she's starting to slowly recover, though it is taking time. From all fours, she begins to unsteadily get to her feet. "I pity you," she tells her corrupted self. "Twisted so by such unnatural forces, the mere sight of you is sickening. Are you so afraid to dispatch me with your own two hands? Come, witch. Face what you've given up." And then, a slight smirk. She's not normally a quipper, but something just /has/ to be said. "Or are your skills in combat as atrocious as your sense of fashion?" *BAMF* The pair of blue fuzzy Kurts are now locked in battle, each one trying to best the other as punches, kicks are thrown- *BAMF* Again, the pair disappear, only to reappear some distance away where it becomes difficult to discern which is which, who is who. One seems to gain the upper hand, then the other.. as given by the outlines against the gloom. Only one thing is constant, however.. the sound of- *BAMF*BAMF* Multiple, quick teleportions do nothing to truly tire out a teleporter; such short distances are nothing. It's the fighting, and Kurt is beginning to truly channel that inner demon, the desire to best, the need to lord over this.. minion. Again, he reaches, and again, he, too, is taken, throttled.. and teleported while grappling with the other. Soon enough, however, there comes the beginning of an emerging victor. One that has most of his clothes, though some are in tatters. There's that last teleportation.. the last *BAMF* before he stands unsteadily on his feet. Kurt's managed to defeat the doppelganger, his likeness in almost all ways. His head raises at the sound of his name, and his gaze shifts towards the mount. "Mein Gott.." he whispers, and immediately, he's on his way again, pushing himself.. and landing next to Scott. And again, yellow eyes widen.. ".. im Himmel.." he finishes before holding out his hand. "Hold on.." *BAMF* The twisted feline female cries out in pain as she's blasted, and tumbles down the stairs with none of the grace that would have let her arrest her fall and leap back into the fight. Instead of leaping, she slowly limps back up the stairs, chuckling humorlessly as she says to herself, "No, walk this way." She's moving slowly and painfully, but is still determined to at least try to help hr comrades. Dark Ororo narrows her eyes at Storm, lips skinning back to bear fangs at the downed woman. "Who is on the ground. On their belly? You haven't even reached half of your potential." The demonic Ororo fires off a magic bolt at the crumbling structure behind Ororo to bring it crashing down in an effort to bury the proud woman in rubble. As Kurt arrives with Cyclops, the horned Ororo narrows her eyes at them. "If you've hurt my pet, you'll take his place. Kill Cyclops and I'll let you play with the kitty." Her smile is twisted. "I know how you... like your Kittys." Illyana manages to pull away from Ororo's grip on her hair and her Soulsword blazes to life in her hand. Scott's seen her kill demons and mutants without hesitation but as she looks at Ororo, there's hesitation in her eyes. Cyclops doesn't deal in hesitation. Hesitation equals death. Better them than him. When his feet land on firm ground, he's already unleashing all that his optic blast has to offer at the Dark Ororo. If that's not enough, he's going to have some serious issues pretty quick here, but he'd rather have the attack drawn on him than on Magik. Storm launches herself away from the ground, and up, narrowly avoiding the rocks. Again, thank Logan for her trained reflexes. "You think this power has truly made you stronger?" she mocks. "You think it's truly /yours/? Look at what it has done to you. You are its slave." She shudders to think of how many lives this other woman has taken. To be so warped by some outside power. Kurt stands.. and those yellow, pupil less eyes are wide open. He's bruised, bloodied, though nowhere near as badly as his teammates. He's able to stand straight enough, and he shakes his head slowly. How cruel it is to have his soul pulled out, dreams revealed.. his Katzchen. A young woman that just the thought of makes him smile. He shakes his head again as he begins his response, "Your pet is done.. fallen before me," he says slowly. "Me. I stand here now, und I will not serve you." And, obviously, killing Scott is just.. completely out of the question. Before he can say any more, however, Scott's attack comes, and he throws up an arm in protection from the blast, and the perceived fallout of the blast. Cyclops had opened his visor to full-throttle, and it's like a wall of ruby-red light that punches through the air. It hits the demonic Ororo, peeling back layers of skin before it throws her backwards, off of the platform and into the jungle. At the edge of the jungle on the opposite side, Nightcrawler's body can be seen lying still. Nearby, at the foot ot the stairs are the bodies of the demons that Cyclops dealt with earlier. From those dark, twisted woods bloom yellow eyes. First one. Then Two. Then ten. And Twenty. And a hundred. And more, and more. Twisted figures start to emerge, and all eyes are turned up, up towards all of them as Tigra joins them. The Darkchilde draws a deep breath. "Keep them back." She turns her attention back to the crystal and starts the spell again. The demons let out a war cry, and start to charge. But Storm and Cyclops can drive them back, at least long enough that the crystal's color shifts and turns, going from harsh red to a cerulean blue, the process seeming faster this time. Then it pulses, something felt as much as seen before it starts to implode, getting smaller and smaller before disappearing. The horned young woman turns to Kurt and holds her hand out to him. "I hope you've got the strength to move us all!" Cyclops looks over the ledge to make sure the Dark Ororo won't be making a comeback and takes a moment to begin being concerned about his wounds. Would he be infected in some manner? The thought is worrying. No time for that now, however. "Nightcrawler," Cyclops says quietly, "Get us out of here." Storm tosses bolts at the approaching demonic horde, while backing towards Cyclops and the others, getting close so Kurt can teleport them at once. Kurt's got his arm raised, blocking the light and the heat from Scott's blast, though he's close enough to feel it still. Those few moment.. and then, there's nothing. The demon Ororo falls back, and is heard no longer. His own foe, that demon that took his form, gone.. and those others. No mourning needed. Not for them. His friends are here. Now. Yellow eyes lift and he twists around to see Illyana.. that young face. He smiles, though it turns a little grim, and he nods, reaching out to take first her hand. And then, the others. "Strength?" There's the attempt at a swaggering bravado. "No problem.." He teleports FOUR other people for distances all the time. NOT. But, other than disorientation on his passengers' parts, they'll come to no harm. Him, on the other hand.. Kurt takes a deep breath, turns his gaze to the distance, and nods before he squeezes Illyana's hand.. holding out his other for the rest, encouraging Tigra to pussy-foot it up. "Let's go. This will take a few stops along the way." *BAMF* She's awkward and clumsy like this, but Tigra still has some of her strength in her twisted body, and with an arm ending in a paw instead of a hand, she slashes at any demon that gets past Cyclopes and Storm's efforts. "Scotty! Five to beam up!" she says as she joins the others. Even against Cyclops' blasts and Ororo's winds and lightning, the demon hordes, ever-increasing inch their way up closer and closer. Claws rasp against the top step, slavering maws rising and then in a cloud of brimstone, they're gone. A final *BAMF* and the five appear at the edge of the jungle again. A heat-haze seems to rise, and the world, reality itself, trembles, sending the five stumbling back. The jungle starts to slowly fade, the blasted landscape of Limbo visible through it until finally it disappears altogether. With a heavy sigh Cyclops looks to the others. "Is everyone okay?" He looks to Kurt, eager to prop him up if he needs it. He also looks to Illyana with some worry. But as the battle fades, Cyclops begins to feel the pain of his own wounds. "I am no longer fighting not to empty my stomach," says Ororo. "If I ever become something as terrible as that... I trust you all will know what my wishes are," she says, gravely. Kurt's able to get everyone, the pressure and strain on his abilities pushed to their very limit. He's never gone this far with so many people.. but necessity. He HAS to do it, or those that he holds dear will fall. *BAMF* That final stop, and as reality begins to reassert itself and Limbo falls away, Kurt sways on his feet. He can hear the buzzing noises, the chattering of demons even as the door closes to that world, but the last thing he actually hears is Scott's voice asking after everyone. Blinking his eyes once .. twice, he shakes his head, his expression.. set to a vague, unseeing one. If he had pupils, they'd roll into the back of his head as he loses consciousness and falls heavily to the ground, his breathing very shallow. "For certain values of okay," Tigra answers, wryly and wearily. "Alive and intact, at least." She awkwardly shifts to try to catch Kurt when weariness overcomes him. "I think this one's pushed himself a bit too far." Cyclops is bleeding badly, Kurt's unconscious, Tigra's form is twisted enough that moving hurts. But yes, everyone is alive. The demonic Illyana raises a hand, a stepping disk opening. It's still ragged around the edges but the arms of energy that lash out don't look quite as wild. "Med center." She tells Scott as he catches Kurt. "I need to undo what she did to Tigra." She doesn't thank them, or congratulate them. Things aren't over yet, and the events that happened have left her a bit too raw for polite conversation. The X-Men head back to Xavier's, and Illyana takes Tigra back to her citadel before dropping her back off on Earth. One down, two to go. Category:Logs Category:Events